Yū Watanabe
Yū Watanabe (渡辺ゆう, "Watanabe Yū") Appearance Yū is a tall, slim yet muscular man. He is rather tall when compared to his friend, Yuuma Fujita. He has very slender face and has dark, crimson colored eyes. As a result, many are intimidated by this. He has jet black hair that he takes care of with the utmost pride. When damaged, cut, torn or any of the sort, Yū is known to lose his calm, respectable exterior and develop a much more serious side. He is always seen carrying his Zanpakutō around his back, tied back via red sash. Worth noting he is very prideful, a trait that shows itself in his appearance. He wears a very presentable Shihakushō. However, its color is dreadfully different from the standard clothing of Shinigami. His own Shihakushō, is a purple top with a golden design of a cloud on the left arm. Across his torso is a red sash. As for his lower half, it is black and like the top, is noticeable longer in design and several sizes too large for him. Personality This character's personality is still a work in progress, and has yet to be finished. Yū is a strong, pride-filled man who, at times can appear callous and uncaring, but cares intensely for his comrades and would die for them if the time ever arose. His pride shows itself as a number of ways, as under no circumstances would he accept help from another, and would never allows his manly confidence to be harmed. Somewhat uptight, he usually scolds his friends, mostly Yuuma, on taking care of responsibility. Yū is well-respected by many individuals for his natural talent and skill in swordsmanship. He is often held in high regard by other students, and even teachers at the academy recognize his great prowess. Outside of battle, he always treats others with a sense of respect and dignity. Yū is sometimes seen as a self-spoken and cold individual for his somewhat nonchalant and uncaring facial and body expressions, but as stated above his skill in several areas have noted the recognition of others. He is often praised by Teachers, and other Shinigami. At times Yū can seem very honor-bound to both his friends, but he also is very independent and rather distant, and less cooperative when compared to laws of Soul Society. Though he has high moral views, he cares very little of the laws of Soul Society, and even more so of the rule Yū has termed the "Hollow Rule" - It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-Like Powers. He believes that in order to further the evolution of all Shinigami and prevent their impending extinction. However, because of his current status he only informs his closest friends, such as Yuuma Fujita of his beliefs. In battle, Yū is perceptive, strategic and most of all unrelenting. He is capable of noticing the smallest of details in individuals and using it to his advantage, and also being capable of taking advantage of overconfident or what he calls "talkative" opponenets. To add, he is very adaptable and very rarely shows signs of fret or concern, as seen when he alongside, several others were dismissed to the Human World to combat attacking a Hollow, and were met with the overwhelming force of several Adjuchas. His most defining trait in battle is his unforgiving nature. He is merciless in battle, and will under no circumstances "lighten up" , as seen when he beheaded an attacking Hollow, who continously asked for mercy. Also, worth mentioning he has a tendency to ignore foes who show a consistent amount of arrogance or rant on about their own power, showing a somewhat of an arrogant side in Yū, which is partially attributed by the high, and almost constant amount of praise he recieved. Yū, for the most part only partakes in battles for two reasons. One being his undying love for those closest to him, and his strong will to protect those who cannot protect themselves, by any means necessary. The second being his extreme thirst for power. Not so much as notable characters, such as Aizen or Kisuke. However, his rampant curiosity for Shinigami nature in relation to Hollow and Arrancar can be compared to the two, as he often exclaims that he has found the solution to the "promblem" between the two races. Despite the difference between Yuuma and himself, they choose to work together to a common goal - the evolution of the Shinigami race. Whereas, deep down Yū is struggling to find a companion who shares his same views in life. Despite, his high level of power and intellect, he has yet to find a person who thinks as he does, and is on his level of power. Background Main Article ~ Road of Curiosity Powers & Abilities Spiritual Pressure: He boasted a large spiritual pressure. Enough to overcome and defeat an adjuchas-class Hollow with ease. It was stated by Yuuma that he had enough power to defeat much more, and in fact was much more powerful than he appeared. Yuuma assumed that his spiritual energy was enough to endure Hollowfication, however he was wrong. Zanpakutō Yū's Zanpakutō has never been named or released in battle, but has been used frequently in battle. His great swordsmanship skill has proven to exceed many powerful Shinigami in history. It is a standard katana. The blade has a yellow, oval tsuba. The handle is red. The sheathe of the blade is black. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai#Shikai Shikai]: Unknown. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai#Bankai Bankai]: Not Yet Achieved. Hollowfication During the final moments of his life, he undergone a force evolution into the world of an Arrancar, however he was unable to subdue his Inner Hollow, nor was he able to physically endure the pain. As a result he withered away, and died. Therefore, his Hollowfication was incomplete, as it resulted in his death. Category:Students Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Exiled Shinigami